Until now, heat stability of goods produced by combining edible materials such as baking confectionery, candies, nuts, snack confectionery and the like with chocolate is limited by the melting point of the chocolate, and there are problems due to melting of a fat ingredient such as deformation, stickiness at the surface, sticking to each other, and the like, which results in loss of commercial value. Then, various methods for improving heat stability of chocolate have been studied. For example, a fat ingredient having a higher melting point is used. JP 55-9174 B discloses a process for producing confectionery, wherein an oily confectionery dough or paste such as a refined chocolate paste is heated to 80° C. or higher and then solidified to obtain confectionery highly stable to heat which can be eaten without stickiness, deformation and making hands and fingers dirty even when allowing it to stand at a temperature higher than its melting point. Further, JP 10-210934 A proposes a process for producing baked confectionery which comprises incorporating air cells into a refined chocolate paste, and molding, baking and solidifying the resultant paste.
However, these known methods have some problems. When a fat ingredient having a higher melting point is used, meltability in the mouth of the resultant product is deteriorated. Further, confectionery such as chocolate, etc. obtained by heating and solidifying according to the method disclosed in JP 55-9174 B, etc. becomes hard and has crumbling mouthfeel due to heating at 80° C. or higher. Furthermore, chocolate obtained according to the method proposed by JP 10-210934 A contains air cells and its mouthfeel therefore is different from the original mouthfeel of the chocolate.